Competition
by demi-godesswriter
Summary: Highschool isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when your life becomes a competition.


Okay guys so this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is only the first chapter and depending on the reviews and what you guys think of it I will write and post further chapters in the story. So please read and review it and tell me what you like, hate, love and want to see happen.

As usual I do not own any of the Kenshin Cast, Naruto cast or anything else I may refer to in this story. However I do own the story and the idea so Ha!

Okay On with the show!

It was another boring Monday. I was sitting in my Physics class listening to Mr. Lafrenier talk about the electric current in the lights. It was his attempt to review for the test tomorrow. Honestly…I really didn't care about it and it was putting me to sleep.

Leaning on the table, I place my head on my arm and try to look like I was paying attention to what was going on. In reality I was just drawing in my notebook with my Pilot pen. I was in the middle of drawing a chibi Naruto, because I was currently obsessed with that particular anime, to go along with my fuming chibi Sakura when I felt the edge of a notebook poking me in the back. Sighing I reached behind me to grab it. I already knew who was trying to talk to me...it's always the same. I simply wondered what they were arguing about now. I looked at the white lined paper reading the two distinctly different scripts etched on it.

Misao's handwriting was unmistakable; it looked as if a twelve year old had been writing on the paper. We always said that if it weren't for her lack of brain power she could have been a doctor since she had the scribbly handwriting of one. Megumi's writing on the other hand looked as if she hadn't written on the paper but rather typed on it. Every letter was perfectly legible and evenly spaced. She could mimic a typewriter so easily it was scary. Just give her a black fine tipped marker to write with and you'd swear she had typed it instead. I sighed yet again and read the paper waiting for the inevitable tennis match to pursue with me as the ball.

_Megumi you're being retarded. _

I am not! It is perfectly reasonable.

_Kaoru!! Tell megumi that Sanosuke is retarded and a complete weakling compared to Aoshi-sama!_

I should have known before even reading the few lines that they had written that the two girls would be fighting over who is stronger Aoshi or Sano. Unfortunately I would have to settle the Sano vs. Aoshi dispute. Let me just give you some background information so that you can understand the horrible predicament I was in.

Megumi, my cocky, smart-ass friend had had her eye on Sano ever since 6th grade. She had finally consented to date him at the beginning of last year. I don't know why…but Sano had been after Meg for as long as I can remember and even though she liked him, and unknowingly to her she had made it blatantly obvious that she liked him, she would always refuse to date him. I will never understand that girl. Now Misao was no better by any means, no matter what she wants to think. Misao is my majorly ADHD friend of years and years, since about the second grade, and had been in love with Aoshi since he moved here in the 5th grade. Aoshi had barely paid attention to Misao for the longest time, but eventually he became part of the group and Misao was able to get him to consent to go on a date with her last year. I always believed that that girl must have some secret potion or something since she can always seem to make other do what she wants. We all thought it was about time when the two girls finally started dating the boys. I mean, Come On! We're in 12th grade and these people are so ignorant that it's taken this long for them to quit being babies and do something about their feelings. Ah well I guess that's all part of the reason I love them like sisters. I quickly scrolled a response onto the paper.

**Misao…why are you asking me? You know I think that fighting is useless.**

I immediately passed the notebook back hoping that would get me out of this, knowing fully well that it wouldn't, oh well a girls got to try right? I soon felt the sharp edge of the spiral notebook jabbing me in the back again.

_So? You know about fighting don't deny it Kaoru!_

She is right Kaoru…you could easily predict the winner

**Ugh! I think they could easily kick each other's butts…ok?! So leave me out of it!**

I drew an aggravated face next to my writing to help get my point across and just for extra measure gave me two best friends a scowl before going back to drawing my Naruto chibi. A half an hour later Mr. Lafrenier was still rattling on about amps and charges. I was practically asleep. I hate physics with a passion. Don't get me wrong it's not hard or anything it's just so…dull. Mr. Lafrenier handed out papers next and he was once again complaining about how the printer won't print right. I swear it's been the same routine day in and day out since the begging of the school year.

My Naruto chibi was looking better and better and I was almost done with it by this point.

"Mrs. Kamiya. #19 the net speed of electrons in a wire is about…" I quickly looked at the question and answers. Luckily I was somewhat paying attention when he had gone over this. "e. .01cm/s"

"Correct." He thankfully moved on to another student. I took a quick look at the sheet he had handed out and grinned when I noticed it was a copy of a sheet we had already done. Luckily that was yet another random day I had decided to pay attention and mark all of the correct answers.

I swear sometimes the time just extends, because once I finished drawing Naruto we still had an hour left of class. Stupid block hours.

Sighing I curl up in my chair and use my arm for a pillow. I really don't like this class. Mr. Lafrenier was just such a flop of a teacher. He had one of those voices where if you listen to him enough all of his words seem to mesh together and sound like the adults in the Peanuts cartoons. I so wish I could have dropped this class. But alas I didn't have it last year so I am forced to be here this year.

"Okay time for a lab!" I groaned and watched him to try and figure out what we were going to have to do. "Now I only want…"he counted the students, we had gotten a couple of new kids the other day, "two per group." Now that made me look up. I heard Meg and Misao try to protest. "There is an even number of kids today and this lab is easier with only a couple of people. Now Pair up!" The three of us groaned and turned to look at one another. "So…how are we going to do this?"

Megumi of course, had the answer. "I will work with Sano."

"Hey if Meg gets to work with Sano I want to work with Aoshi!"

Sighing, I agreed. If Misao didn't get her way she'd pout all day, and there was still the rest of the day that I would have to deal with her. Sometimes she can be such a freshman. "Ok, I'll work alone or something."

They both smiled and bounded off to their men. "Wonderful…I have no clue what we're doing and I'm working alone. This should be interesting." Groaning I got up to get supplies.

Of course Mr. Lafrenier had to notice my failure to gain a partner. "Ms. Kamiya. Who're you working with?" I simply shrugged. "Well that won't do. Who here needs a partner?" Everyone just ignored him and continued with the lab. Everyone was already paired. "Hmm, well I guess I miss counted." I heaved a sigh and was going to say that I'd work alone or just join a group when the door opened and the missing student entered. "Ah, Mr. Himura! Perfect timing. You can do the lab with Ms. Kamiya here." We both smiled at the idea. I have to admit Kenshin always shows up just in time to save me from the evils of working in groups.

Kenshin had been my next door neighbor for the longest time. He was a medium sized guy and had amazing eyes. But I was of course partial do to the fact that he was one of my closest friends and my current boyfriend. Grabbing our equipment we went over to the table by Misao and Megumi's groups. I sat down on the little blue stool and read the experiment. "Ugh…I hate physics."

I heard Kenshin laugh at me before he set up the lab himself. "Well it's a good thing that I'm good at this then huh?"

"Yup! So how come you're here anyway? I thought you had your AP calc test today and wouldn't be here?"

"Yeah, but I figured you'd get lonely in here without me." He gave me a wink and I promptly gave him a smack in the arm in return.

"I swear…one of these days Kenshin one of these days…"

"Admit it Kaoru, you know you'd go crazy without me here." I just growled at that. I hate it when he's right. So what did I do? The same thing any self respectable girl would do, change the subject.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing anyway?" I was just kind of staring at the table and the equipment and making no real attempt at doing any work. Did I mention I didn't want to do this?

"Don't worry about it Kaoru, its simple. I'll do the lab you just worry about writing everything down and relax okay?" He then proceeded to finish setting up the lab and tell me everything to write down. When that was done he did all the calculations. Ah! This is why I love him so much. He's so smart and handsome…and he knows when I don't want to do something in this class, granted that's 95 of the time but hey, the thought's still there. But yeah Kenshin rocks. Heh, he's smart so thankfully it's not like I have to baby-sit someone or do all the work like in some of my other classes.

When we finished with the equipment, which was before most of the class, I went back to my seat and curled up to take a nap. Kenshin quietly sat beside me and let me use his jacket for a pillow.

I must have begun to fall asleep or something because the next thing I knew Kenshin was nudging me to get up. "Grrr…I was comfy…what's the big idea bub?"

"Kaoru it's time to go the bell rang."

"Oh." I must have looked stupid because he just laughed and shook his head at me.

"Come on sleepy. I'll drive you home."

"Okay!" That made me get up. I hate taking the bus home; it's just such a pain in the butt. Literally.

"Hurry up Kaoru; I want to beet that busses out of the parking lot."

"I'm coming geese! Can't a girl take her time doing something?" He seemed to consider this for a minute the turned and gave me that smile that could melt even the coldest things. "Nope." He just laughed. I should have known.

Sigh, he's always laughing at me. I guess I'm just a little childish at times, but thankfully not as much as Misao. "Fine I'm going. Just give me a sec to grab my stuff okay?"

"Okay Kaoru, I'll meet you outside…I want to catch Sano before he gets completely in a bad mood because of Megumi."

I had to laugh at that. While Kenshin and Sano were best friends, sometimes they could just be so different.

"Mmm…I'm so glad it's the end of the day. That class always puts me to sleep." After my stuff was in my bag I walked out the door to C building, where we always stand and hang out. Unfortunately when I got within sight of the group I saw the one thing I never wanted to see again in my entire life. Her.

Okay so I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Remember further chapters will be posted depending on how the reviews go and what you guys think. Until then See Ya!


End file.
